


Hope is a Four-Letter Word

by justanotherjen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Mistakes, Regret, Season/Series 05, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Clarke had Bellamy once upon a time and took it for granted. Now she's paying the price. Or she could listen to Madi (and Echo) and take a chance.





	Hope is a Four-Letter Word

Clarke watched Bellamy with Echo from across the room. There was an ease and familiarity to their touch. One she’d never had with him. One she never would. She looked away, vision blurring with unshed tears. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Never in the six years she talked endlessly to a silent radio did she consider he’d find someone else. Why Echo?

“You okay?” Madi asked, sitting down beside her.

Clarke wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Yeah, sure. I’m fine.”

Madi glanced over at the happy couple. “I don’t believe you.”

“You never believe me.”

“That’s because you’re never fine.” She glanced back again. “You should tell him. About the radio.”

“No.” Clarke jumped up and slipped out the back door of the church, Madi on her heels.

“Clarke, he should know.”

“Why? What’s the point? It’ll just make things more awkward between us.” The words rushed out as panic crushed her chest.

“But you’re in love with him”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Madi shook her head. “It might to him. You won’t know unless you try.”

“No. You don’t get it. You’re too young. It’s over. I had my chance and took it for granted and now-” She sucked in a shuddering breath. “It’s over.”

The door opened and shut. “You should talk to him.”

Clarke’s heart nearly stopped as Echo came down the stairs. “But-”

“Really, Clarke.” Echo ducked her head then walked away. _What did that mean?_

“Now’s your chance,” Madi said. “Don’t blow it again.”

Clarke stared hard at the door, willing her feet forward, but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t face him yet—her heart hurt too much. But maybe… She glanced over her shoulder as Echo disappeared into the trees. Maybe there was hope. Just a little.


End file.
